


Bombshell Delux

by DizzyDrea



Category: Castle
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Trope Bingo Round 10, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14342382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: Castle nods, because he can't speak through the lump in his throat. He's spent the morning trying and failing to forget that the last time he'd seen Beckett—Kate—in uniform was the day she was shot. Granted, that was at a funeral, and this is most definitely not a funeral, but still, he feels his nerves are entirely understandable.





	Bombshell Delux

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this because we never did get to see Kate's promotion ceremony on the show, and because for me, the show actually ended after the Season 6 finale. I refuse to count Season 7 as canon, so think of this as a coda to the whole series. This is mildly angsty, in a very Richard Castle way, but also kinda fluffy, too. I don't know. It's Richard Castle. Just go with it; it won't hurt you at all. ;)
> 
> The title comes from the Thomas Rhett song, _When You Look Like That_.
> 
> For the _Uniform Kink_ square on my Trope Bingo card.
> 
> Disclaimer: Castle is the property of ABC, ABC Studios, Beacon Productions, Andrew Marlowe and a lot of other people who aren’t me. I am doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

The day is sunny and bright, which is fitting, all things considered, though his nerves are making it hard to enjoy. 

Richard Castle sits in the audience, just a couple of rows back from the stage, among this found family he's cobbled together. His mother and Alexis sit to his left, with Esposito, Lanie, Ryan and Jenny to his right. 

He cranes his neck as his eyes search the daïs, but he can't see—

"Richard," his mother mutters at him. "Stop that."

"I just wanna see if I can see her."

His mother places a cool hand on his cheek, turning him to face her. Her eyes are soft with kindness and sympathy, and he smiles, though he knows it's weak.

"She's alright, you know," Martha Rogers says. "She'll _be_ alright. You know that."

Castle nods, because he can't speak through the lump in his throat. He's spent the morning trying and failing to forget that the last time he'd seen Beckett—Kate—in uniform was the day she was shot. Granted, that was at a funeral, and this is most definitely not a funeral, but still, he feels his nerves are entirely understandable.

"Chill, bro," Javier says from his other side. "You know with the Commissioner here, the security's tighter than Fort Knox. _No one's_ getting the drop on us today. _No one._ "

He hears the words, but the worry is still niggling at the back of his mind. Kate hadn't even wanted him to see her before the ceremony, knowing how difficult this was going to be for him. For all of them, but maybe for him more than the rest. 

Because the last time she’d worn her uniform, he'd held her as she bled out, held her as the life had drained from her body. Because he'd told her he loved her—as unfair as that was—as he felt her slipping away. Because—

"Richard!"

His mother's voice, whip-crack sharp in the cool morning air, startles him back to the here and now, away from blood-red memories and the feeling of helplessness that still invades him when he least expects it.

"I'm sorry," he whispers, running a hand over his face. "I just—I don't—"

"No one blames you, darling," she says quietly as she leans into his side. "We all understand. But Katherine is _fine_. Look for yourself."

He follows her finger, pointed towards the daïs, and finally sees Kate, walking up the steps to the stage, whole and hale and looking damn fine in her dress blues. Her hair is tucked into a neat chignon under her hat, the uniform skimming her curves and setting off her hips to perfection.

And suddenly, he's short of breath for an entirely different reason.

She looks fantastic in that uniform. Strong. Confident. _Sexy as hell._ She's the only woman due for promotion this morning, and so she stands out from the crowd in her skirt and heels, but Castle thinks he'd know her in any crowd anywhere. Sudden pride swells up in his chest.

That's his _wife_ up there, about to be promoted to Captain. He can't breathe for how proud he is of her. 

The crowd quiets as the Commissioner steps to the podium and clears his throat. "Good morning."

A quiet reply ripples through the crowd as everyone settles in for the ceremony.

"It is on days like this that I am reminded of what's important," Frank Reagan says, eyes scanning the crowd. "This city is only as good as the people who live here, and the people who live here are only as good as the officers that serve them. It is my distinct pleasure today to preside over the promotions of some of the finest officers in the NYPD."

The round of applause is enthusiastic if short. No one wants to delay the reason they're all here, it seems. Castle shifts his gaze to Kate, standing at the back of the stage, just barely visible over the Commissioner's shoulder. She winks at him and he smiles, chest gone lighter just seeing her so pleased.

"If I could offer you one piece of advice," the Commissioner says, glancing behind him at the half-dozen officers who'll be promoted today, "it would be this: never forget who it is you serve, each and every day. When the days get too long, and the stress gets too difficult to bear, and when you feel like you're not making a difference, remember the faces of the people you serve. Not just the nameless citizens of this city, but your friends, your family, your brothers and sisters in blue. Even though your promotions today mean you won't be on the front lines, that doesn't mean you won't be protecting them.

"The job you'll be doing going forward will be just as important," Reagan says. "Because at the end of the day, the officers of the NYPD are only as good as those who support them. Starting today, you'll be behind them, offering support and advice, and occasionally running interference." 

The crowd chuckles; many of those present know just how much that applies to the Commissioner as well.

"I encourage you to be for them what your superiors were for you," he says, once again glancing behind him. "Share what you know, and be willing to listen. If we work together, we can all keep this city safe."

Applause breaks out, Castle adding his to the din rising up from the audience. He hears Espo whistling beside him, making him grin all the harder. They're all so proud of Kate, maybe none more so than Javi and Kevin. They've watched her grow, and learned to respect her. He's glad she has these two detectives behind her. Even more glad that they've had her back since long before he crashed their precinct.

They watch as the new rank insignia are pinned on each one of the officers being promoted. They clap and yell for all of them, but for Kate most of all. When it's over, and the Commissioner has saluted them and then dismissed everyone, Castle stands and makes his way to the stage, meeting Kate as she descends the steps right into his arms.

"I am so damned proud of you," he whispers into her ear.

She smiles up at him, her eyes glittering with joy. "Thank you," she says quietly. "For being here. For… everything."

"Always," he says. He lets his hands shift from her back to her hips, allowing a little bit of a leer to crawl across his face. "Maybe we can play a little 'cops and robbers' later. This uniform is suddenly _doing it_ for me."

Kate looks at him, surprised, relieved and grateful all at once. He knows exactly how she feels. Before the rest of the family can join them and he has to give up her undivided attention, he sweeps her into a kiss, dipping her dramatically to cheers and catcalls.

When he's set her back on her feet, her hair a little bit messier and her lipstick a little bit smudged, she winks at him, saucy passion swirling in her eyes. "Maybe I should wear this more often."

"Maybe you should," he says, winking back. "Where are you hiding the handcuffs, by the way?"

She swats him, but she's laughing as she does, so he'll take it for the win it is. As their family and friends press in, he steps back, watching her accept congratulations from everyone. He could never have imagined this moment the last time he'd seen her in uniform, but he's glad they got here in the end. 

Now, if he could just convince her to wear the uniform to bed…

~Finis

**Author's Note:**

> I could _not_ resist setting this story in the _Blue Bloods_ universe. #sorrynotsorry


End file.
